Undertale: Surface Life
by ultragamerdudeplayer
Summary: After freeing monsters from the Underground, Ambassador Frisk now lives on the surface with their adoptive family and friends. This story chronicles their many misadventures. Eventual Soriel, Undyrus, Alphore, and hints of Grillfet. Flames are frowned upon and may be deleted. Favorites and follows are appreciated. Constructive Criticism and Suggestions are requested. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**(UGDP: OKAY! Here's the first chapter to my new UNDERTALE FANFICTION! I'M SO PUMPED! Frisk will be about 7-10 years old throughout. The eventual main pairings will be Soriel, Undyrus, and Alphore. I also ship Grillfet, sooooo yeah. Let's get this show on the road eh?)**

 **BTW, I wanna give a huge shoutout to Sunfreckle for inspiring to write this with their awesome fanfiction, Happy Family. Be sure to check it out!**

 **Also check out the Katemarie999's page if you wanna read high-quality Undyrus fics.**

 _Toriel: Oh my..._

 _Asgore: Isn't it beautiful, everyone?_

 _Alphys: Wow...it's e-even better than on TV. WAY better! Better than I ever imagined!_

 _Undyne: Frisk, you LIVE with this!? The sunlight is so nice...and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!_

 _Papyrus: Hey Sans... What's that giant ball?_

 _Sans: We call that "the sun", my friend._

 _Papyrus: That's the sun? Wowie! I can't believe I'm finally meeting the sun!_

 _Asgore: I could stand here and watch this for hours..._

 _Toriel: Yes, it is beautiful, is it not? But we should really think about what comes next._

 _Asgore: Oh, right. Everyone...this is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk...I have something to ask of you. Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?_

 _Frisk: *Nods happily*_

 _Papyrus: YEAH! Frisk will be the best ambassador! And I, the Great Papyrus...will be the best mascot! I'll go make a good first impression! *runs off*_

 _Sans: Welp. Someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. See you guys. *walks off in the wrong direction*_

 _Undyne: Man, do I have to do EVERYTHING? Papyrus, wait! *runs after Papyrus*_

 _Alphys: Hey Undyne! Wait up! *runs after Undyne*_

 _Asgore: Whoops. Uh, should I do something?_

 _Toriel: ... *eyes him*_

 _Asgore: Well, gotta go! *hurries in Alphys' direction*_

 _Toriel: It seems that everyone is quite eager to set off. Frisk, you came from this world, right...? So you must have a place to return to, do you not? What will you do now?_

 _Frisk: I want to stay with you._

 _Toriel: What? Frisk... You really are a funny child. If you had said that earlier, none of this would have happened. It is a good thing you took so long to change your mind. Hee hee hee. Well...I suppose. If you really do not have any other place to go, I will do my best to take care of you, for as long as you need. All right? Now, come along. Everyone is waiting for us. *grabs Frisk's hand and walks off*_

Fortunately, the group didn't stay split for long. Papyrus ended up scaring a human couple on a picnic, and everyone decided it was best to stick together. Asgore had eventually met with the President, and many things were settled. Many monsters went back to the underground to take all their belongings with them, while others decided to start anew on the surface. Soon, a system was developed for currency since Monster Gold was worth way more than human money. Monsters had been tested for diseases, in which they were all tested negative. Monster blood had also been used to develop antibodies to cure most human diseases. The President even gave Frisk a free mansion, so that they could reside peacefully with their friends while performing any ambassadorial duties. As a side note, Frisk had secretly promised Sans that they would never reset again, and they saved every day. Truly, this was the dawn of a new era.

The mansion had 3 floors. On the first floor was the kitchen, a bathroom, and the huge living room. On the second floor, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel each had their own room, and the floor had a bathroom. On the third floor were Alphys, Undyne, and Asgore's room, with another bathroom, and a guest room. There was also an attic and a basement. Life was pretty good so far.

Toriel had originally planned to become a teacher, but after seeing what elementary curriculum consisted of, she decided to hold off on that and just focus on managing the house. Aside from that, nobody had any plans to get a job soon. They all brought their gold and belongings to the surface, and after combining all their gold, AND the perks and benefits Frisk's job had, they had enough to get by on for at least 10 years.

Unfortunately, Sans and Papyrus hadn't had much to bring up other than Papyrus' belongings and Sans' sock, which he kept in his room. Toriel urged them both to get a job, since it would keep Papyrus busy and give Sans motivation to start living his life fully again, without depression.

Papyrus took this advice wholeheartedly and proceeded to become a mall cop. He decided to become this since it was his dream to get in the Royal Guard, but now he could help and protect people, and he was more than qualified with his magic.

Sans also got a job that was very much suited to his liking as well. He decided that he liked life being lazy, and got a job to accommodate this. Since monsters were still fairly new to the surface, their anatomy and structure needed to be studied. Scientists from all of the world came to study monsters at one place. Sans had submitted himself to be studied. He was the perfect applicant, since he had a structure similar to humans (he's a skeleton, after all), but he also had some of the most powerful magic known to the underground. He could sleep all day, and the studying wouldn't even wake him up. It was his dream job. Now and then he had demonstrate magic and throw a bone or two, or teleport, but it was still a perfect job for him. Jerry had also applied for this job, since he could get free rides and free Wi-Fi. They studied his behavior, since it was very similar to that of a young human's.

Alphys also became a scientist, but her progress was a bit slow, since she spent a lot of time watching anime and had plans to go to Tokyo. Her relationship was also blossoming with Undyne.

Watching the sunset became a routine, and every sunset the family would gather around the backyard to watch it, as did most monsters.

Monster Kid's family bought the modest house next to Frisk's mansion, so he and Frisk could be neighbors. On the other side of the mansion was Napstablook's house, but it was inhabited at the moment since he and Mettaton had went on tour together. He was a master DJ. Mettaton was a great singer and even got a TV show, and it was very popular with kids.

Frisk was enrolled in the first Monster-Human school. Their absences would only be excused if they were sick or had ambassadorial duties.

Life was looking pretty good.

 **(UGDP: AND THAT'S the first chapter, folks! Hope you like it! I won't be abandoning the Smash Fic if you're worried. Bear in mind not all chapters may be this long, and I have a life, so uploads won't be as frequent as I'd like em to be. I think this fic's got real potential, don't you?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**To domingoenfuego: Lolz skroo u**

 **To the Guest: Thanks for taking the time to criticize the story, it means a lot. And I'd like to know what the plotholes are, other than maybe the story doesn't match the credits? And uh, I like my ships, as do others.**

 **To Sunfreckle: Yes, Asgore and Toriel as well as Alphys and Undyne drama-related stuff will have their own chapters, to focus more on their scene and what's goin on. Here's the Grillfet, sorry if it's not sufficient but uh, not much I can do with a spider and fire imo, heh heh. Monster Kid is close to make things like playdates easier, he requested that he live near Frisk.**

September was coming up, and Frisk was ecstatic about starting school. However, it was soon shown that many employers were not going to give monsters the day off on Labor Day, considering that it was never brought up. Many monsters came to Frisk about this, and they asked them to step up as the Ambassador to get monsters the day off. Frisk decided to consult with their family about this in the evening. They explained what was going on.

The living room consisted of three chairs: A loveseat that Alphys and Undyne shared, a single rocking-sofa chair that Asgore usually sat in, and a long couch for Papyrus, Sans, and Toriel. The house had many decorations, and the family TV was absolutely huge. Sans had recently got into video games, and he bought a Mettaton-based video game for Papyrus, since he loved the show. It was a dancing game, and Frisk always beat Papyrus at it since they could pose the best.

Everyone put in their two-cents to Frisk's predicament.

Toriel spoke first. "My child, I think it is your duty as the Ambassador to represent monsters in situations like these. Perhaps you could even hire more people to join your cause of bringing peace between us. You could start a committee, and I'm sure that both humans and monsters would either join or donate to the cause."

Asgore cleared his throat and spoke after Toriel. "Yes, Frisk, I agree with Toriel. Personally, I think it's a great idea to start a committee. I don't agree with monsters needing the day off, but if they want it, it's your job to help."

He gave a nervous chuckle and Toriel just eyed him suspiciously.

Papyrus started shouting. "Nyeh! Human, even if it is your duty as Ambassador, I, the Great Papyrus, firmly believe that you do not need to help these monsters. I don't ever want to have a day off, I love working! It's so fun! NYEH! Perhaps you should survey all of the monster population to see if the majority wants to have holidays off! Nyeh heh heh!"

Undyne raises the eyebrow above her eyepatch. "You know, punk, Pap may be on to something. That sounds like a pretty good idea.

Papyrus just grinned in response.

Alphys also gave her input. "Y-yeah Frisk, I-I think P-papyrus has a great idea. A s-survey is a great w-way to see how the m-monster population is t-thinking. You could a-ask other questions too."

Sans was asleep, and was snoring loudly. Papyrus groaned and woke him up. "Sans, if your job is to sleep all day, why must you sleep now? The human is asking a question of utmost importance."

Sans yawned and woke up. "C'mon Pap, throw me a BONE here. I'm BONE tired. And kiddo, to answer your question, I think that only the monsters who work themselves down to the BONE should be allowed to take the day off. A BONE-afied monster works really hard, they wouldn't usually take the day off. Especially if you need money, like yours truly."

Toriel was in a laughing fit, and Asgore had a depressed look on his face. Sans threw on his usual smile, winked at Frisk, and went back to sleep.

Frisk thanked everyone for coming and decided to call Mettaton. Mettaton was very happy to get a call from Frisk and agreed to air the survey on his show and website and send the results to Frisk. Alphys went to her room to watch anime, and Undyne and Papyrus got to work on dinner.

"Nyeh, Undyne, I absolutely love cooking with you. Why don't we start taking surface cooking lessons together? We can learn to cook with more variety!"

"Aww, that sounds fun Papyrus! Sure!"

"Nyeh heh."

Papyrus seemed pleased with himself. He went to his room to get something. Sans appeared beside him and grinned. "Told it work, bro. You're so cool."

"Sans, while I completely agree with you that I am the epitome of coolness, I can't go out with Undyne. She's in a relationship already, and I wouldn't want to see her unhappy because of me."

"Hey, don't say that bro. I'm sure everything will turn out great. Stay cool, bro." And Sans teleported to his room to sleep.

Papyrus entered his room. It was identical to his old room, except with a bigger race car bed. The bookshelf, computer, action figures, and box of bones were all in the same spot as before.

He forgot what he came for. He went back downstairs.

They finished the spaghetti and everyone went to sleep afterwards. Asgore bumped into Toriel on his way to bed.

"Oh, Tori, I was looking for y-"

"My name is Toriel, Asgore. What do you want?"

"I was thinking, maybe we can try to rekindle our friendship over a dinner? Just the two of us? I hear they serve snails in the very fancy restaurants. I'm a changed man, and since this new era has dawned upon us, I would really like to start things over."

Toriel sighed. "You are lucky I am a forgiving person, you miserable creature. Only dinner, and NOTHING else."

Asgore beamed. "Golly, thanks Toriel! I promise you won't regret it!"

"I better not!" She shouted as she walked downstairs.

As Asgore walked to his room smiling, Sans appeared in front of him.

"Why hello, skeleton! It's a beautiful night, isn't i-"

"Yeah yeah, sure. Listen pal, I got my eye sockets on you. If ANYTHING goes wrong, and I mean literally ANYTHING with Tori, you're gonna have a BAD time." Sans' eye flashed.

Asgore let out a devious smile, although he had no evil intentions. "HA! Let's not forget why I was the king, hmm?" This was both a taunt and a threat. Sans just growled and teleported away. Asgore chuckled to himself.

Undyne decided to get a job, and found her calling to be a personal gym trainer. She would help multiple people at once, and she rolled in the dough as a result. Her unrivaled intensity and overall hyper-enthusiasm was enough to get anyone to train to over their limit, _and then some_. She was very proud of her job, and she herself would sometimes train with the others, and while they were fainting or throwing up, others were impressed as she didn't even break a sweat.

When the time finally came, Frisk appeared in court and granted monsters the right to take paid days off on human holidays.

The day before school started, Frisk had a playdate with Monster Kid. Frisk, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore met Monster Kid's parents, Monster Dad and Monster Mom. Later, Monster Kid got to meet his hero Undyne when she, Papyrus, and Sans came home. Both Frisk and Monster Kid were super excited for school to start.

After Monster Kid went home, Sans decided to take everyone out to Grillby's new 5 star restaurant, which he aptly named "Grillby's Deluxe: Monster and Human Cuisine".

Toriel was skeptical at first. "Sans, are you sure that this is a family friendly restaurant? I remember the old Grillby's wasn't exactly somewhere I would take a child."

Frisk tried to speak up and say that Sans took them there, but he interrupted.

"Tori, trust me. This is a great restaurant for all ages, not to mention it's the HOTTEST place around."

Toriel stifled a laugh, and Papyrus groaned.

Toriel agreed. "Ok, and to avoid any confusion, who will be paying?"

Asgore tried to speak up, but Sans was quicker. "Don't worry, Grillby told me that our first visit would be on the house, since I'm such a loyal and awesome customer."

Toriel was satisfied with that. "Ok, since none of us has a car, how will we get there?"

Sans just laughed and shook his head. "Guess I haven't shown you this power yet, Tori. Everyone, make a circle holding hands."

Sans held Frisk's, Frisk held Papy's, Pap held Undyne's while trying to mask a blush, Undyne grabbed Alphys', Alphys held Asgore's while they both blushed for some reason, and Asgore held Toriel's, while she reluctantly held his, and held Sans' as well, which made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Instantaneously, they teleported to the entrance of Grillby's, where he seemed to be waiting for them.

"Hello Sans, how many in your party?" His fire crackled rhythmically.

"Uh, let's see here Grillbz...7."

"Perfect. I'll have a table ready for you in a minute. Just let Nice Cream Guy finish cleaning the table."

Sans seemed surprised. "Nice Cream Guy works for you? What's he do?"

"He's an excellent waiter, and he has also made his signature 'Nice Cream' for guests who want dessert. It has contributed to the fame of the restaurant."

Just then, Muffet came up. She noticed and greeted everyone.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuhuhu, it's so good to see my favorite donor again." She pulled Frisk into a tight, six-armed hug. She also shook hands with everyone else, and looked at Grillby, blushing. His face also turned a shade of red.

Sans realized and chuckled. "I see what's going on here, Grillbz. So tell me, how do fire monsters and a spiders show affection for each other?"

Muffet stopped blushing and spoke up. "Well, we can't kiss due to a lack of lips on his end, and I can't hug him for more than a second or I'll get roasted. So we mostly just use metaphors and words. I adore telling him how HOT he is, for example. But we can dance together, which we enjoy a lot."

Nice Cream Guy yelled from the inside. "Table's ready, sir!"

Grillby was pleased with him. "Thanks, NCG. Please serve Sans' party for me."

"Sure thing, sir!"

As soon as he said this, Frisk ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Whoa, little buddy. Nice to see you too. Want some Nice Cream after your meal?"

Frisk gave them a happy nod. Nice Cream Guy grinned at them.

The table was round, and Sans told Toriel how to order since she wasn't familiar with eating out. Sans had a burger with extra ketchup, Toriel had escargot, Papyrus and Undyne had spaghetti, and since they couldn't find anything else they liked, Asgore and Alphys shared a pizza with Frisk. Everyone had Nice Cream for dessert, and Sans chatted with Grillby to catch up. Turns out that he was helping Muffet accomplish her dream of opening a bakery, and it would be a open right before Halloween.

Asgore was disappointed that Toriel had tried her first escargot in Grillby's instead of with him, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. More than anything, he just wanted her back so they could have a family again with Frisk.

After everyone was finally finished, with sufficient shenanigans from Undyne and Papyrus, Sans teleported them all back home and went straight to bed. Undyne, Papyrus, Alphys, and Frisk all went to watch an anime movie before bed, Asgore went to tend to the garden, and Toriel decided to make sure everything was fine around the house.

 **(UGDP: Sorry if the story seems all over the place and written in a weird fashion. I'm still a bit new to this and while I do know the direction I wanna go in with this story, I have to think of how to properly execute it. Even flames are meaningful, because it means someone took the time to criticize your work. Thank u, haters. Remember to review and leave suggestions.)**


End file.
